Entry!! (chapter)
is chapter 23 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary The Furuichi household, including Furuichi's mother, father, and sister, have returned from their vacation. To their shock, they find Furuichi sitting in a living room nervously with Alaindelon. Trying to follow Hilda's introduction to Oga's family earlier, he introduces himself as Bathin de Emuna Alaindelon and implies that he is a foreigner, claiming he has heard of how things are done in this country. Furuichi scolds at him and demands Alaindelon leaves, but now Alaindelon starts to blush, implying they had sex with each other. Furuichi scolds him for shocking his family while accidentally implying to them that he and Alaindelon are in a homosexual relationship. Alaindelon continues to express this implication, referring to capturing him from earlier as Furuichi being inside him. Seeing his family worried, Furuichi threatens to murder Alaindelon. Meanwhile, at Oga's home, Oga wakes up to find his room very hot. Checking his thermometer, he discovers his room temperature to be 38oC (100oF). Shocked, he thinks humanity won’t need Beelzebub to be wiped out. Misaki and Hilda enter to find his room relatively hotter than the rest of the house. Hilda tells Misaki and Oga that Beelzebub had caught a summer cold. Misaki tries to feed him an ice cream bar, but the ice cream evaporates instantaneously, revealing a winning ice cream stick in a contest for Misaki. Hilda confirms with Oga that Beelzebub will be fine again after a while. Misaki begins looking for an ice pack and tells Hilda to help her. Oga is surprised that Misaki can boss her like that. Hilda finds Furuichi at the door, who comes in to find a relieved Oga, pleading for him to help stop Beelzebub's summer cold. Ignoring Oga, Furuichi grabs him by his shirt and demands they look for Tōjō. He then begins to break down, claiming his home too has been hijacked. Misaki finds an inflatable pool for them to gather an ice bath for Beelzebub. Upon hearing Misaki ask Hilda for a swimsuit, Furuichi jumps into action and becomes willing to help inflate the pool. Oga tries to remind Furuichi of his past idea to look for Tōjō, but Furuichi ignores him and demands Oga help him. Staring on a beach enclosed by a long concrete slab, Tōjō comments on how people go crazy when summer comes. It is revealed that he is relaxing on the concrete slab with many thugs beaten up and motorcycles lying around behind him for 200 meters. One of his underlings confirms with Tōjō that everyone around town tried to get him, but failed. Tōjō is troubled by the fact that he lost his job at the beach house for that. This underling of his is revealed to be third-year Ishiyama High student Shōji Aizawa, who tells Tōjō they can find another job for him. Another one of his underlings revealed to be third-year Ishiyama High student Kaoru Jinno, is troubled that Tōjō won’t be able to treat him with yakisoba. Tōjō apologizes to him and expresses his need to find someone worthy in strength to fight him. His underlings reveal that no one is left for him to fight, except for Oga, who had already beaten Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Kunieda. Fascinated, Tōjō's face is revealed, along with his full name, Hidetora Tōjō and his status as a member of the Tōhōshinki and a third-year student at Ishiyama High. On his arm, a replica of Oga's Zebul spell is revealed. Meanwhile, back at Oga's home, Beelzebub boils the ice bath instantaneously. Characters in order of appearance #Furuichi's Father #Furuichi's Mother #Honoka Furuichi #Takayuki Furuichi #Alaindelon #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Misaki Oga #Hilda #Hidetora Tōjō #Shōji Aizawa #Kaoru Jinno Trivia *The name of the chapter and its volume is a pun for Tōjō's name. Navigation Category:Chapters